


Вместе

by de_maria_na



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Feelings, M/M, PWP without Porn, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_maria_na/pseuds/de_maria_na
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В комнате жарко, свет почти не проникает сквозь плотно задернутые шторы. Пот стекает у меня по спине, по груди, склеивает наши тела. Я почти задыхаюсь и, судя по твоему сорванному дыханию, ты тоже близко.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вместе

Я смотрю на тебя.

Ты лежишь передо мной, обнаженный. Твоя грудь вздымается, тело дрожит от сдерживаемого желания. Ты тоже смотришь мне прямо в глаза.

Я и раньше ощущал на себе этот взгляд. «Так… а парень у тебя есть?» - в тот самый первый вечер у Анжело. Ты облизывал губы. Часто. Твой язык, кончик языка, скользил по нижней губе, и мне хотелось его лизнуть. Уже тогда. Протолкнуть свой язык тебе в рот. Услышать, как ты выдохнешь, открываясь. Я представлял, как ты подашься всем телом мне навстречу, как позже будешь стискивать меня в объятиях, горячий и возбужденный.

И вот теперь это сбывается. Ты раскинулся на спине, не отрывая от меня глаз. Зрачок затопливает радужку: я знаю, что это значит. Тебе не нужно ничего говорить: тело скажет всё за тебя. Красноречивее всех слов. Правдивее любых клятв.

Я вижу, чего ты ждешь, и забираюсь рядом с тобой на постель, решительно седлаю твои бедра, но потом, наклонившись вперед, прижимаюсь к тебе, грудь к груди. Ты тяжело дышишь и притягиваешь меня плотнее, твои руки блуждают по моей спине, и там, где ложатся твои ладони, тело теплеет, наливается жаром. Я и не знал, как холоден был прежде. До тебя я не представлял, как сильно можно жаждать прикосновения.

– Шерлок… – шепчешь ты и, обняв, перекатываешь меня набок. Ближе, ещё ближе, ты зарываешься лицом мне в шею, целуешь, запускаешь руку мне в волосы, а другой ведешь по груди вниз, обхватываешь ладонью там, где уже горячо и твердо до боли. И я не могу, не могу, мои глаза закрываются сами собой, все мое существо сосредоточено на движении твоих пальцев, медленных, ритмичных, тягучих.

Не открывая глаз, я тянусь к тебе, волоски щекочут ладонь, твой член пульсирует, бьется, как сердце в моей руке. Мне хочется, чтобы тебе было хорошо. И хочется большего, я жду, сам не зная чего, исполненный нерешительности, сгорающий от желания.

В комнате жарко, свет почти не проникает сквозь плотно задернутые шторы. Пот стекает у меня по спине, по груди, склеивает наши тела. Я почти задыхаюсь и, судя по твоему сорванному дыханию, ты тоже близко.

Решившись, я кладу руку на ласкающие меня пальцы и останавливаю их. Ты замираешь и ловишь мой взгляд, готовый отстраниться. Отпускаешь меня. Я придвигаюсь ближе, обхватываю оба наши члена, беру твою руку и кладу ее поверх своей. Осторожно веду снизу вверх и слышу твой удивленный выдох. 

Мы так быстро находим наш общий ритм. Взмываем над моей неловкостью и твоей поспешностью, надо всем, что разделяло нас до сих пор, и осыпаемся мириадами искр. Вместе.


End file.
